


I'm Not Proud of Myself

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Gang Rape, M/M, Pon Farr, Rape, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny thing about Spock getting gang raped in a janitor closet. </p><p>I can't believe I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Proud of Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. This keeps popping up in my mind while I write an actual chapter fic and I had to write it so it would go away. Also I'm not proud of myself for this. Probably not the best first thing to write for a fandom. Ugh. I apologize in advance.

The pressure built until the Vulcan finally cried out. "St-STOP!" His chestnut eyes flew open and his back arched up, tears rolling down his face. "Please," he begged, the word barely coming out as a whisper. The boy hunched above him just smirked and a couple of his buddies laughed as he continued his grunting, driving himself into the slim teen over and over. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to take this much longer. 

Sure, he was in pon farr and self lubricating, but the lust filled fever was wearing off and this whole room smelled like chemicals and he was ready for it all to be over.

He'd been ready since the first round out of seven - so far. 

Yes Spock was stronger than an ordinary human his age, but in his exhausted state it was too much effort to fight all of them anymore. He sucked in a shaky breath, the sensation making his torso ache and press against his knees that had been forced up. He was nearly bent in half. 

There was even blood now! He could tell. He'd seen one of the guys bend down and swipe some of it up on his fingers curiously. Were they amused? Didn't they know Vulcans bled green? He hoped they were happy with themselves. 

He wasn't happy at all. He was sick. Physically ill.

This one was done. He could tell from the stupid look on his face and - of course he was right. He could feel the added pressure of him spilling inside of him, joining the loads of the other six in the room.

Outside the closet door he heard the bell ding and he squirmed, kicking out and pulling his arms away from the neanderthals. He'd been pretty successful jerking away from them and he would've been able to sit up - though not without a ton of pain - if the stupid red-haired one hadn't drawn back and punched him. Making him see stars and putting him to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Jim's gonna bust in and kick all of their asses in about five minutes so justice will kinda be served.


End file.
